


Very Melodramatic

by Emers_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, klangst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emers_Writes/pseuds/Emers_Writes
Summary: A planet is attacked by Galra, and the paladins come to help save the people. They won, until the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a oneshot made for a picture TheSearchingAstronaut drew on Tumblr. Check it out, many others contributed as well.

Keith had always loved Lance. he loved him so much, it was like second nature. His hair, his skin, the iridescence of his eyes and the way they shun with determination. Keith was always astounded with how beautiful this man was. On Earth there wasn’t much interaction, but the time came and eventually the two grew close. Keith saw a glimmer of hope.

A week has passed since Keith and Lance started dating, and the two couldn’t have been more happy. Especially Keith. The boy had to practically restrain himself whenever Lance was near him in order for him not to jump his bones in front of the other paladins. It wasn’t just Keith who had these feelings. Lance was practically the same. When the boys were alone together, they were inseparable; sharing the same breath.

A planet was recently being attacked by blood-driven galra, and Allura had sent the paladins out to save the villagers. Shiro and Pidge took one side of the town, Hunk and Lance took the other, and Keith followed close behind. The fight was the most difficult they’ve faced hand in hand; with being outside of their lions.   
By the time everything was over, the townspeople gave their blessings to the paladins and avoided stepping on any galra carcases left ont the floor. Of course the team would help clean up the mess made.

Keith stands, sword in hand, inspecting the grounds of the planet they were on. It was as if they were on mars, an orange hue engulfed the atmosphere along with it’s plants and inhabitants. The scene was ironic, just thinking of classic battle scenes with the red/orange backgrounds. It was very melodramatic. “Keith!” Turning around, he notices Lance walking towards him, helmet in one hand, bayard in the other. Keith wanted to run up and hug him, Lance had survived.

*In past*

“Just… Don’t tell anyone” Lance whispered. Keith slithered his arms around the boy’s torso and purred.   
“I’m not I promise.” He mutters. Lance presses further, “I-I’m afraid of not seeing my family again.” The room grew silent; the soft pants from the paladin’s breaths echoed against the walls. Keith, gesturing to continue, ran circles over Lance’s skin. “Being a part of Voltron is the highest honor, and i’m grateful to be here, but I’m scared that one day i’m not going to make it back to my family and see them one more time. What if i die? I left them so suddenly, i can’t even remember what they look like.”  
“You’re not going to die. I won’t allow it, neither will Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, or Coran. We’re a team that sticks together.”

*Present*

“Lance.” Keith gives a relieved sigh, taking a few steps towards his boyfriend. “You’re alright.” The boys continue their steps, pace gradually gaining speed as they grow eager for each other's touch. Lance drops his helmet, “I’m glad you’re okay.” The says, a smile spreading across his face. “I’m glad we’re all okay.”  
“You can say that again.” Keith prys off his helmet as well; expected kisses for the near future the didn’t want to interrupt. They both smile at one another.  
“Did you see me out there? What an aim-” Lance’s voice cuts off abruptly as a gunshot is heard. His body jolts forward, toes slipping off the ledge of the sidewalk as he falls limp in Keith’s arms. Keith was aghast, standing in place for a second before shrieking and clutching his boyfriend’s body.  
“L-lance?” He chokes, eyes wide and moist. What happened. What’s wrong with him. “L-Lance, wake up.” Keith sobs and lowers them to the floor. His hands were violently shaking as the examined Lance’s body. He was dead weight against Keith. His grip on the paladin loosened from the tears being spilled on Lance’s suit. Hastily taking a breath in, Keith wails at the sight of a hole shot directly through Lance’s chest.   
Keith’s sight blurred, “No,no,no,no,no…” he vigorously mutters, rocking their bodies. Keith rests his head on Lance’s bloody chest, crying over his loss. He couldn’t be dead, it was just a shot wound, it could be healed. Keith calls out for the others, voice hoarse from sorrow and it rings in his ears as the presses his head against Lance’s chestplate more. “Lance-”

Keith stands up, gingerly resting his boyfriend’s body on the ground. Looking for his bayard, Keith grabs hold of his sword and walks in the direction of the shot. Everything was hard to see with his blurry vision. A wounded galra lay on the ground, shooter in hand. They weren’t breathing much, Keith could tell the was still alive. The whimpers “you killed him!” Holding his bayard up, Keith swings to strike but a firm grip takes a hold of his arm and he finds himself eye to eye with Shiro; a terrified look on his face.   
Keith pulls.   
“No, stop it Keith, it’s alright.” Shiro says, his mechanical arm tightening itself on the arm. Keith continues, body trembling until he gives up and stops pulling; head lowering as his sobs return. A cry is heard behind the two. Pidge and hunk sit next to Lance’s corpse.

It’s not supposed to end like this. 

Lance was supposed to see his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://artzypaw.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Yah, feel free to leave any comments, i'm always open for suggestions.  
> And any Klance ideas i'm open to as well. (Even though I literally have a list of AU's i can use)


End file.
